Sophia and her destiny
by Phoenix Stars Alive
Summary: A story I wrote for creative writing hope you like it


Once upon a time

There lived a merchant named William and his beautiful daughter named Sophia. Many of the men in village they lived in had asked her father many times if they could have her hand in marriage but every time one would ask, he would say, "I will not be choosing the husband for my daughter for that is her own decision to make". After the tenth time he repeated the sentence, the men finally stopped asking and on that night is where the real story begins.

"Papa?" Sophia asked, looking up from her book that she rarely ever puts down.

"Yes Sophia?" her Papa answered.

"Do you think the men will ever stop asking for my hand in marriage?" she asked.

"When you are married, I would think" he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Very funny Papa! I think I should go to bed now. I have a lot of work to do in the morning" she said standing up from her chair and heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight La Mia Bella Principessa" said her Papa.

"Goodnight Papa" she said.

As she was changing out of her day dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful and different because most of the people that lived in the village didn't have the same hair and eye color as her. Everyone else has brown or blonde hair that was straight and fine where as hers is black, thick, and curly and where their eyes are brown or blue, her eyes were green.

Everyone says that she looked just like her Mama but she wished she could have known her Mama instead of what everyone tells her and the pictures she sees. But she knew that could never be because her Mama died in childbirth and not many people have had one of their ancestors come back.

"None of your friends may have had any of their family comeback you do La Mia Bella Principessa".

"Mama?" Sophia whispered shocked out of her mind seeing a look-a-like only older with her hair starting to turn sliver near the roots and the same green eyes as hers.

"Yes Principessa I am your mother but need you to listen to what I have to say my dear daughter I have been sent here to tell you that your father is going to die very soon. You will need to get a job when this happens if you don't for the next seven years no matter where you are I will come mess up the place and you will have to leave do you understand me my daughter?" Her Mama asked.

"Yes Mama" Sophia responded

"Good I hope you remember what I have told you because I fear I wouldn't be able to say it again for my here is running short" Her Mama said knowing in morning her daughter wouldn't remember.

"Will I ever get to see you again Mama" Sophia asked hoping her Mama said yes

"I don't know my dear daughter maybe one day" her Mama said pulling her in to a hug happy being able to hold her daughter once in her life. "I'm sorry my dear but I must go goodnight and live a happy life for me La Mia Bella Principessa" said her Mama in her ear. Before she faded away leaving her daughter standing in the middle of the room with tears running down her face. She stayed like that for a moment before she went to her bed saying goodnight mama, papa I will make you proud of me before letting the land of dreams consume her.

When she got up in the morning she found the house was very quiet which she found very odd because normally by the time she does get up the house is full of sound. Thinking something was wrong she races out of her completely forgetting to put on one of her day dresses. She enters the kitchen to find her father face down on the floor with a puddle of blood next to his head. Causing her to scream and for one of their neighbors to come through the front door and pulling the girl to them as the shock starts to wear off.

With everything going on Sophia didn't keep her promise to her Mama like she said would. For the next seven years no matter where she stayed at her mother would always come destroyed the room or house. Making her leave in fear of being blamed for something she didn't do.

After the years had pass was she finally able to get a job and a place to stay without being afraid of leaving. On the first night once she knew that her mother wouldn't come did she break down crying and that was how the old woman she was staying with found her sometime later.

"Dear child what has caused you to cry like this?" the old woman asked

"It's nothing" Sophia said not looking at the old woman.

"It is not nothing dear child would you please tell me" she asked and so Sophia told the old woman everything that has happen to her. Once she was finished did the woman say

"Your mother knew I was going to be the last person you would stay with once the years ran out and left this with me to give to you."

With that the old woman went out of the room only to come back with three big cream colored skeins of silk and gave them to the girl with that done she said

"I was coming to tell you that dinner was ready but I think you should go to bed yes." Just then did Sophia start to feel how tired she was she nodded and slowly got off the floor.

Once she was in her bed and fast asleep did the woman place a kiss on the girl's forehead whispering

"Goodnight Belle Principessa soon will you know your destiny" before leaving the room to let the girl sleep.

When Sophia woke up in the morning she felt more alive than she had in years after she got up and put on one of her day dresses did she start to head down the stairs to see the old woman moving back and forth in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Do you need any help miss" she asked

"No no but could you answer the door please" the old woman replied and not a second later the doorbell rang Sophia though this was odd but didn't say anything about it.

"Yes?" Sophia asked after she opened the door

"The Prince of Italy has asked that all women bring any skein of silk to the castle for his royal wedding garment" The man replied.

"Oh well I do have some skein of silk you could try" Sophia said and over her shoulder she told the old woman that she would be back later.

As they were riding up to the castle Sophia finally got to see the countryside. Once there she was lead to a room where a new dress was laid out for her it was a beautiful emerald green that went well with her eyes and was told to put it on so she did as she was told. Then she was lead to a room where the royal family and the royal tailor were at the tailor told her to come forward as he looked at the silk he knew it was a match.

As they put gold on the scale to pay her it didn't balance until the king's crown was put on it. The king asked where she got the silk and so she told her story once she did someone said that because of this she was to be queen. Only then did Sophia realize that should listen to her mother from the beginning.

Also did Sophia realize that many of the men and women who had married into the royal family of Italy had black hair and green eyes or one of the two. She guessed it was safe to say that the royal family really did like black hair and green eyes.


End file.
